Katekyo Hitman Reborn : drabble ? Story ? Ficlet ?
by Rane Kurodo
Summary: I don't know what this is called o-o  I dedicate my YamaHaru to Ikalsada.
1. Takeshi x Haru

Okay.** Hi guys ! Umm... My first time doing this so please take it easy on me. Give me requests if you like and I will try my best to make it. My other stories are put on pause because I lost my original copies and I think it got deleted. I dedicate this for Ikalsada.**

* * *

><p>( <span>Yamamoto x Haru )<span>

_Blessings_

Yamamotowatchat the sleeping figure beside him.

Such wonderful simple things is what he treasures the most.

From having a wonderful family

to having met Tsnayoshi Sawada

meeting the Arcobalenos

meeting the other gaurdians

meeting Kyoko

and meeting Haru

he would never have been this happy if he hadn't met them all.

He watch as his wife breathe in peacefully.

He considers himself lucky, for a girl such as his Haru comes around only in a millenia.

A soft smile comes across his tired face as he watch her.

Her sweet perfume entering his nose combined with the wonderful scenery before him lull him to sleep.

All of these blessings are all such wonderful things that he will never ever give up nor forsake are all thanks to meeting a once certain brunette.

* * *

><p>Did I fail ? Well, I tried.<p>

Please comment and rate perhaps ? 1 - 10 ?

Please if you have a request give them to me if you want x3

Rane Kurodo - sorry if I fail.


	2. Takeshi x Yourself

( _Takeshi x Youself )_

You groaned and let your head fall on your crossed arms at your table with an audiable thud. The day has not been good to you at all.

You studied up late for the upcoming quiz but all of it resulted into nothing. Why ? You woke up late and arrived thirty minutes late to school, got bitten to death by Hibari, got scolded by the teacher and thus missed the quiz you oh-so studied hard for.

A sigh escaped your lips, " I just wanted to get good grades, why oh why does fate hate me ? "

To say you were depressed is an understatement.

" Oya, ( name )-chan, what's wrong ? You've been like this all day. " inquired a worried voice you know all too well.

Your cheeks began to flare and your eyes widen upon hearing his voice.

" You could always tell me if somethings bothering you you know. "

You could almost picture him smiling with the tone of his voice.

You raised you head, all of your sad feelings gone upon seeing his face.

And you cheeks flared more, ' why , oh why Yamamoto-kun ? why must you do this to me ? _ ' you thought as you look at the athletes' smiling face.

" Oh Yamamoto-kun , it's nothing really, the bad start of my morning just got the better of me. Don't worry, it's all gone now. " you said as you gave a small smile.

" Oh? Ahaha, that's good then. ^_^ " replied the male, his smile widening more and more.

' too much ! It's too bright ! IT BURNS MY EYES ! ' your inner self shout as you look at you best friend as you try to calm you rapidly beating heart.

" I don't have baseball practice today, do you want to go and hang at the sushi shop ? Ouyaji is missing you. " ' I'm missing you' is what he wanted to add but he decided to keep that to himself.

" Oh ? Sure Yamamoto-kun . " you replied calmly but on the inside ' Oh my goodness ! I think I'm gonna faint. / ' you're freaking out.

After that exchange of words you two began to go to the Takesushi family restaurant.

It was a calm walk. The silence comforting. Just by being at his side makes your heart leap.

If only you have the courage to tell him.

If only his eyes were on you and not on his older girl friend

' No ! Bad me ! I shouldn't be thinking about Bianchi-san that way, she is a nice person and cares for you, stop thinking this ! ' you scolded yourself.

Part of you hope that it's true that he doesn't like her but a part of you doesn't.

You had seen him countless times talking to her alone and when the group is together you see them exchange glances.

" ( name )-chan, are you listening ? "

the sound of his voice stopped you from your inner battles and snapped you back into reality.

" a-ah, gomenasai, I was just thinking about Kyoya, he never bites me to death unless something bothers him. " you excused and apologized.

His eyebrows furrowed and he stopped walking.

You two had been friends since you were younger and never once did you call him by his first name, he felt a stab of pain at his chest.

Noticing you are walking side by side with no one , you looked behind you and saw him with a troubled expression. " Yamamoto-kun ? "

" ( name ) . What are you and Hibari-san honestly ? " he asked looking straight to your eyes.

You were suprised, he never call you by name only if he isn't dead serious and man is his look making your knees go jelly

" Me and Kyoya ? Basically were friends. Since meeting Tsuna and the others by your help I also met him. He is at first brutal but his nice all in all. Why do you ask ? "

you raised you brow at him.

" What do you feel about him ? " he asked more

" Eh ? E-eto I like him but only as a friend . " you replied cheeks flaring up, 'o / o is he perhaps jelous ? '

Yamamoto felt a weight on his shoulder get removed as soon as those words escaped your lips.

He breathed a sigh of relief and hugged you.

If possible your face redden more.

" W-what ? Yamamoto-kun ? "

" Call me Takeshi ( name )-chan, I envy Hibari-san when you call him by his first name and you call me by my last name even though you know me longer than him. " stated Takeshi

' eh ? o/o wait he isn't letting me go ' " T-Takeshi, l-let go. " you pleaded

" eh ? why would I do that ? I like it this way. Makes me feel like your mine. " he stated with a smile ^_^

" T-Takeshi ! / I've always been yours from the beginnig you baka. I love you and I just need air now let go ! " you said embarassed

" Oh ? okay . ahaha, I love you too. "

* * *

><p>Fail ? xD<p> 


End file.
